Pikmin Story
by Piktendoguy56
Summary: Olimar crashes on a distant planet. A first person view.
1. Chapter 1

Pikmin Story

Chapter 1: The Crash

An explorer crashes on a distant planet. His name is Olimar and he is very confused. Olimar lives on the planet Hocotate and was on vacation when he was struck down to the mysterious planet. This new world that Olimar is now stuck on is quite intriguing. There's one problem, the planet has a layer of oxygen covering its surface, oxygen being poisonous to Hocotatians. The Hocotatian has 30 days' worth of life support, so he better leave quickly. What's this? It seems Olimar's ship, the S.S. Dolphin, is missing many of its parts. 30, to be exact. All hope seemed lost, but Olimar was an optimistic fellow, so he decided to search the area for anything helpful.

About 10 cm away was something strange. 10 cm may not seem like much, but Olimar himself was only 2 cm tall! As the Hocotatian approached the object, it seemingly became full of life. Olimar decided to call it an onion as it resembled onions from his home planet. It had a bright red sheen to it and three long legs holding up the body. The body itself was round with a white flower shape on top. Before he could observe it any longer, something curious happened. The flower on the top spun rapidly and spat out what looked like a seed. It landed in the ground and after a few seconds, it sprouted. A single leaf at the end of a red stem was now planted in the ground in front of the Hocotatian.

Olimar, acting as the audacious explorer he is, plucked the seed out of the ground. Standing before him was a strange creature. It had the top of the seed he plucked, but with a body. It had two eyes, a long pointed nose, and qualities of both a plant, and animal. It was just as red as the Onion it came from. Strange. Olimar decide to name it a Pikmin because of its resemblance to Pik-Pik carrots from Hocotate. Olimar decided to find out if it was hostile.

When it started towards him, he panicked and blew his emergency whistle. Funnily enough, the Pikmin responded to the whistle. It followed him around like Olimar was king. Olimar, with his new friend explored a little more. They found a plant almost as strange as the Pikmin. It had a pellet in its center which the Pikmin yearned to have. It was a little out of reach, so Olimar threw the Pikmin at the Pellet.

The Pikmin continually slammed the leaf on its head into the pellet until the flower died, leaving only the pellet behind. It then picked up the pellet and started carrying it. When the pellet was carried under the Onion, it was absorbed. The Onion then released two more Pikmin seeds which Olimar then plucked. He now had 3 Pikmin by his side. They seemed close to extinction, so he decided to help raise their numbers. There were more flowers, including some bigger ones that gave more Pikmin, but need more to carry. Once he was finished, he had 21 Pikmin.

Olimar was quite impressed by their strength, so he wondered what other feats they could perform, especially in large numbers. He had an idea. Using his large number of Pikmin, he had them push a large obstruction away. It took 20 Pikmin, but they did it. When he got to the other side of the wall, he saw his engine.

Olimar was filled with joy. This joy was soon replaced a doubt. How could he lift such a huge object back to his ship? The ship could repair itself using its latest technology, but it could not bring the engine back. He then wondered, could the Pikmin do it? He threw all 21 Pikmin to the engine, but they couldn't do it. They need more help. Olimar raised more Pikmin with some newly uncovered flowers, raised up to 30 Pikmin, and tried once more.

Success! It took a minute or so, but they did it. His ship was able to fly off the surface and orbit this strange planet. Night already? It seems this planet has 13 minute days! That's even less time to find the remaining 29 ship parts! Olimar sighed and decided to run a diagnostic on the ship. He thanked the Pikmin and left the planet's surface as to avoid the many nocturnal creatures.

As the ship took off, the Pikmin climbed back inside the Onion. It seemed to be their home. To Olimar's surprise, the Onion took off with him. Maybe the Pikmin would help him the next day as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Pikmin Story

Chapter 2: Exploration Day 2

Olimar landed in a new area in hopes of finding more ship parts. Since this place held his only hope, he named it The Forest of Hope. The Onion landed next to the ship, but the Pikmin were still inside. Olimar tried to call them out with his whistle, and it worked, but only if he was under the Onion. He called his Pikmin out, but they didn't get far. A small creature seemed to be blocking the path. It noticed Olimar, but fixated on the Pikmin. It started coming towards them. Olimar tried his whistle, but it had no effect on the creature.

Remembering how the Pikmin destroyed the flowers, Olimar threw some Pikmin at the creature. The first few attacked, leaving the creature stunned as well as injured. The attack continued. Just as the creature started to eat a Pikmin, one thrown Pikmin landed right on top of the creature. An instant death was the fate of this creature. These Pikmin knew how to fight. The Pikmin started to carry the corpse back to the Onion. It seems as though Pikmin will carry many different things back to reproduce. He raised Pikmin off the flowers near his ship, then ventured onwards. There seemed to be a larger version of the creature he had just fought. Olimar called the large one a Bulborb and the small one a Dwarf Bulborb.

The Bulborb looked menacing, but it was asleep so it wouldn't attack. A well thrown Pikmin kills the Dwarf, but its cry wakes up the adult. Time for a fight. It has an elliptical body and a big mouth. It is supported by two small clawed legs and it sees through small eye stocks that extend from the top of its head, just like the Dwarfs. The eyes must be its weakness, the problem is how close they are to his mouth. From now on, I'll surprise it from the back while it's sleeping, but for now I have to fight. One Pikmin dead. Another was being eaten when the creature is killed, so it was spared. The Pikmin carry back the Bulborb, which gives around 12 seeds! The bigger the creature, the more seeds I get.

As I look, I quickly find a ship part on a tiny island in a pond. This seems easy, but the Pikmin have weaknesses. Merely touching the water sends the Pikmin into violent spasms! They are going to drown! Olimar quickly whistles them and they "swim" to shore. That was close. Olimar decides to find a different ship part to get. It seems up on a ledge, there is a ship part guarded by a Bulborb. Combat would be far too difficult from down below, so Olimar finds another path. There seems to be a path through some water, so the Pikmin will have to be thrown onto the ledge. Olimar walks through the water, sneaks past the Bulborb, and then charges his Pikmin at the Bulborb's behind. This promptly wakes him up, but the vast number of Pikmin Overwhelm him. Pikmin carry its corpse to the Onion, then the ship part to the Dolphin. It is the Positron Generator. Only 28 left.

It seemed Olimar could drop into a new pathway, but it seemed extremely one-way, so he decided to wait. Walking past where the first Bulborb was, there was another ship part! The Pikmin carried it back. It is the Eternal fuel Dynamo. 27 left. Walking further, Olimar encountered a large wall. While he could not do much it looked as though the Pikmin could. With his large group of 56 Pikmin, the wall was taken down with ease. On the other side, there were flowers like before. The only difference was that these had yellow pellets instead of red. Before anything could be done, there was a sound. Olimar turned to see what had made the sound.

It seemed to be another Onion, but yellow as well. It released a single, yellow seed. When the seed was plucked, another Pikmin was born, but much different than before. These had no noses, but ears instead. They lacked the inner fire that the red ones had. They were also yellow. It seemed to Olimar as if there were two species of Pikmin, at least. He called them Red Pikmin and Yellow Pikmin. He decided to raise more Yellow Pikmin. Using the flowers as before, he raised 14 Yellow Pikmin. Through this process, he noticed something odd. The Yellow Pikmin seemed to be much lighter and could be thrown much higher than the Reds. Olimar made a note of this.

Suddenly, one of the yellows ran into a big can. When it came out, it was holding a strange rock. It seemed packed with energy. There were more in the can, so Olimar threw more Pikmin in. Strangely, only the yellows seemed to pick up the rocks. Olimar quickly studied the rocks and guessed that they were explosives! While the rocks were dangerous, it seemed the yellows knew what they were doing. He threw a yellow carrying a bomb rock at a nearby stone wall. The yellow threw the rock and hightailed it back to Olimar. The bomb blew up, but the wall needed more than one blast. Olimar threw two more bombs at the wall. Success!

On the other side, there was a few dwarfs and… A ship part! Better yet, it was the Whimsical Radar! He killed the dwarfs, gave them to the yellows, then used his remaining yellows to carry back the radar. 26 left. Now with his radar, Olimar could locate other ship parts. Not only that, but if he found 1 more ship part, he could increase his ship's flying capabilities so he could explore new areas.

As if trying to ruin Olimar's joy, the sun started setting. Olimar realized that he would have to gather up his Pikmin so they wouldn't be left behind. Any Pikmin near base would be fine, but if they weren't with Olimar, they would be left behind to surely die. After rounding up any stray Pikmin he could find, he headed to hisd ship and took off. No Pikmin left behind. But this was only Day 2 of his long journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Pikmin Story

Chapter 3: First Loss

Going into Day 3 of his exploration, Olimar felt very content. In one day, he had discovered 3 ship parts, found a new species of Pikmin, raised tons of Pikmin, and uncovered a new part of The Forest of Hope to discover. The Yellow Onion landed next to his ship like the red one. Olimar got out 20 yellows and 35 reds. Olimar decided to further explore the path he had unblocked the day before. It seemed that there were a few Bulborbs further down the path. 2 to be exact. This would be tricky. He snuck up by the Bulborbs and rushed the closest one. He went down quickly. But, as expected, the other was woken up.

Olimar threw Pikmin at its eyes, but before it died it ate some Pikmin. There was no gore to the death, but it was still horrific. They squealed as they were swallowed and let out one last mellow cry before Olimar saw a small Pikmin ghost float up a little and dissapated. The other Pikmin noticed their comrades death, but didn't mourn in any way, shape, or form. As if death didn't mean much to them.

He gave a Bulborb to the reds and the other to the yellows. As he started to follow them back to base, he noticed another ship part on a high ledge. It was the Geiger Counter. Olimar still didn't know what that thing did, but the ship's manual seemed to think it was some sort of machine god, so he decided to retrieve it. 25 to go. Now tommorow, Olimar could visit a new area!

Olimar wondered if there was a faster way back to his base. Then he noticed another stone wall. Luckily for him, he picked up some bomb rocks on the way to the Bulborbs. He blasted the wall down and saw his ship right on the other side, as if on cue, the Geiger counter and the Pikmin carrying it rounded the corner. Olimar plucked the Pikmin around the Onions and ventured on with his 50 reds and 34 yellows.

Not long after leaving base, Olimar was surprised by a new creature. There were two kinds of this creature. Both were worm like and oval shaped, but that's where the similarities end. One kind was pure white and had two red eyes. Olimar called this one a Female Sheargrub. The female didn't attack. The other was different. Its head was purple and its body a yellowy-gold. It also had two pinsirs. This one would be a male. A mixture of both came burrowing out of the ground.

There were about 5 in total. Since this was an ambush, a yellow was killed. Its pure anguish motivated Olimar to kill them. Similar to the dwarfs, one Pikmin thrown directly on top of them would mean an instant death. They only took one Pikmin to carry back and only gave two. Like the flower pellets.

Going on, there seems to be a dead end with 3 bulborbs in it. In the middle of them is another ship part! It's the Extroadinary Bolt. The fact that extroadinary is in the name makes it clear how important this part really is. Olimar still doesn't know what this does. He ought to read some manuals. Arrgh. Olimar left the manuals in the Pilot's Seat which is also missing. No learning for Olimar. Before this ship part is retrieved, I have to fight some Bulborbs.

Olimar thought strategically. There is only 1 bulborb blocking the path for the Extroadinary Bolt, so if I lure it away and fight it on its own, I can forget about the other 2! Olimar disbanded his Pikmin, crept up to the Bulborb, punched it, and ran. He whistled his Pikmin and fought the Bulborb. A much easier fight. He carefully crept up to the Bolt and had some Pikmin carry it. Success. 24 to go. He gave the Bulborb to the yellows, and headed back to base.

Night began to fall, Olimar decided to bring a few pellets back to the Onions, but he didn't have time to pluck the seeds. He checked his radar to make sure no Pikmin were left behind. None were. Olimar went back to his ship and blasted into the atmosphere. 2 reds and a yellow fell in battle today. Their cries were like knives in Olimars heart. He would make sure no more Pikmin would fall.


End file.
